The present invention relates to an elevator or lift for transporting people and goods with an annular travelling cabin arranged around the outer circumference of a building, the elevator being equipped with a drive for the raising and lowering movement of the cage and a drive for a rotary movement of the cabin about the building axis.
Various constructions of such elevators or lifts are known and are designated by the term panorama lift. In one known construction, the cabin is constructed as a ring cabin, which surrounds the tower or column with one or two seating planes. The passengers sit with their backs to the cabin rotation axis on a circular seat. For each seating plane an entry door is provided and remote therefrom is positioned an exit door. This known cabin construction suffers from certain disadvantages. If it is borne in mind that, as in a conventional elevator, in roughly four minutes thirty passengers have to enter through the entry doors into the cabin and just as many people have to get out through the exit doors, then this can only be achieved with a ring cabin by taking special measures. The juxtapositioning of the seats leads to the seat-seeking passengers having to walk around in a circle, so that the cabin must have sufficiently large dimensions to permit such movements. However, this leads to a higher cabin weight and consequently to a higher elevator drive power.